In Which Allen Helps Lavi Relieve Stress After a Long Day
by Aodhan Kingkiller
Summary: Lavi is tired and sore after a long day of bookman-type work and Allen only wants to help. How far will he go to relieve Lavi's stress? Warnings inside.


Second story; yay! Sorry this was a long time coming. I had to do all my college application stuff (my dad was very militant about the whole thing), plus I was just really uninspired. I started this fic back in January (right after my last one), but it was put off for the above reasons. Anyway, written by request for a friend name Courtney, with a prompt somewhere along the lines of "Lavi is annoyed, Allen 'helps'". Couldn't really get into this one like the last one, so sorry if its not as good. Anyway, enjoy!

**Warnings:** NC17, slash, M/M, general explicitness, PWP, yada yada yada...

**Disclaimer: **I'm not Japanese, and my name is not Katsura Hoshino; as such I clearly do not own D. Gray-man or the characters.

* * *

Lavi was exhausted. _That damned bookman,_ he thought. _Keeping me up until all hours doing all his shitty work! I'm sick of translating! I've translated three different books into a total of thirteen different languages over the last five days, and as soon as I finish, instead of giving me a break he's all 'Oh, good job; how about another two books? Translate these into Arabic, Italian, Swahili, and Vietnamese. Thanks and bye! I'm off to bed!' Fuckin' old man!_

Lavi wearily turned his single eye to the clock on the library wall; it showed the time as 2:30. 2:30 in the morning. He'd been translating these shitty books since around 3-ish in the afternoon- yesterday afternoon, he supposed now. _Fuck,_ he thought, _so tired._ He was almost done. The books hadn't been that long, so all he had left was to translate the last half of the second book into Vietnamese and he would be done. _Dammit, Vietnamese is my worst language out of all of these…_ Ah well, the end was in sight and the Panda would skin him alive if he made a mistake. He sighed, stretched, cracked his back and fingers, and settled back into the familiar hunched posture, ready to conquer the last part of the book.

* * *

Lavi straightened with great relief. _Finally done!_ he crowed silently to himself. He tried to stand, but his legs had fallen asleep, and they cramped painfully as if mocking his effort. He sighed and settled back down trying to rub some feeling back into his legs. The young bookman was exhausted, pissed, stressed, and now he couldn't even stand to go to bed. Fucking great.

Seriously his day had sucked. His back hurt from bending over the desk all day, his head hurt from so much thinking, his single eye ached from working in the dim library light, and he was too stiff to stand. What he wouldn't give for any kind of pick-me-up... Ah, here came one now!

* * *

Allen poked his head cautiously around the library door. There seemed to be a frightening amount of swearing and anger in there, and while he was pretty sure it was Lavi (the only other person that foul-mouthed was Kanda, but he didn't usually show up in the library), but he wasn't _totally_ sure.

Ah, yes, thank goodness, it was Lavi. Lavi he could deal with. He _liked_ Lavi, maybe a little more than strictly necessary, but also as a friend. Lavi seemed to be having some trouble; perhaps he could help?

* * *

Lavi pretended not to notice as Allen crept towards him. He heard, _of course he heard,_ but Allen seemed to be under the impression that he hadn't. When Allen stopped by his side he pretended to finally notice, and looked up.

Allen stood next to him, looking positively adorable in his nightshirt, a faint blush staining his cheeks. He started to say something, but couldn't get the words out and started again. "Uh-umm, err, are you all right, Lavi? D-do you need any help? Or something?"

Lavi grinned at that. Silly bean-sprout; he was always entertaining. He looked Allen up and down, from the over-large sleep shirt slouching off the other boy's shoulder, to his steadily darkening pink face, to the hands twisting themselves in knots in front of him. Horrible, terrible, wonderful thoughts began to swirl in his head.

He sent a lascivious grin up at Allen. "Yes, my lovely Allen; I think there are one or two things you can do to help," he said, and grinned still wider at the other boy's obviously growing discomfort.

* * *

Lavi groaned and leaned back as Allen cautiously wrapped his hand around the other boy's aching prick. Allen began to stroke cautiously, unsure of his actions and nervous that any stronger movements would hurt Lavi.

Lavi groaned again and thrust into Allen's pale hand. The effect he was having on the older boy gave him confidence, and he began to move his hand faster on Lavi's throbbing cock, adding a small twist and pull to the end of each upstroke.

* * *

Lavi groaned in pleasure at the sensation of Allen's growing confidence. The little twist he had started adding was _divine_, and he wasn't sure how much longer he'd be able to hold out.

He decided to simply enjoy the sensation for a bit longer, when suddenly a wet heat engulfed the head of his prick, causing him to let out an undignified yelp at the sudden sensation.

Looking down at Allen's lips stretched around his aching cock, his head bobbing up and down, Lavi found himself nearly undone, and gripped the younger boy's hair to ground himself.

* * *

Allen was at once ashamed of the sounds his actions were making, and delighted by the reactions from Lavi. It was so strange, but the older boy's reactions were hugely gratifying and made up for his aching jaw, the awful taste, and his embarrassment.

As he sucked Lavi's cock down, he felt the other's balls begin to tighten. Just as he began to contemplate how to deal with the coming situation, the grip on the back of his head tightened and ripped his head away from his mouthful.

* * *

Lavi grinned down at Allen's startled expression, taking in the bean sprout's adorably pink face and moist, glistening lips, at once regretting stopping. Ah well, the real pleasure was to come; he could wait. In the mean time...

"Bend over the desk, stomach down," ordered Lavi, the mischief sparkling in his eyes at odds with the order. "And spread your legs apart. Wider. That's it."

* * *

Allen stared at him in blank confusion before scrambling to his feet and doing as he was bid. He was no fool, and he wasn't about to let such a long-awaited opportunity pass him by!

He felt slightly embarrassed at being bent so vulnerably over the desk. A slight draft was coming up under his nightshirt ("nightgown" according to Bakanda...) and it really was quite cool...

Suddenly he felt his overlong sleeping garment hiked up around his waist. That was definitely cold! It had only been a draft before, but now, with it ghosting over his nether regions, it felt like a veritable windstorm. _How ridiculous…_

He squeaked as Lavi suddenly did something quite utterly unexpected.

* * *

Lavi smirked down at the bean-sprout feast laid out before him. How delicious! How delightful! What to sample first from the smorgasbord of Allen spread before him?

Lavi was not a patient man, though he was generally quite good at hiding it. With Allen's pale white skin and pert bum before his eyes, however, patience was shoved quite splashily to the back burner in favor of the main course.

Licking his lips in anticipation, Lavi reached down and grabbed a double handful of firm ass, spreading the younger boy's cheeks and gazing at the tight- hopefully virgin- hole and smirking with delight. To think how long he had wanted this, how long he had waited for this, and now it was finally here.

He couldn't wait to get started.

He got to his knees so his face was on a level with Allen's ass. He blew lightly across the rosette, watching in delight as the anal muscles contracted in response, before at last leaning forward and licking the tight pucker.

Allen yelped and jerked in response, but Lavi wasn't having any of it, simply holding him down and laughing against his ass before continuing. Lavi licked all around th

pert hole, relishing in the faint taste that he would soon be experiencing in full. Allen twitched and whined like a puppy at the attention. And to think, he'd barely even started. Gratified by Allen's reaction, Lavi pushed forward, stiffening his tongue and thrusting it abruptly into the younger boy's tight hole.

* * *

Allen keened in sudden pleasure. Never had he imagined such a thing, let alone that it would feel so good! He moaned almost without end at the wonderfully foreign sensation of Lavi's dexterous tongue thrusting and twisting inside of him. He moaned, he loved the feel, but he wanted _more,_ and said as much.

* * *

Lavi groaned in arousal at Allen's choked off moan of "More," causing Allen to sigh loudly at the vibrations. He wasn't one to follow commands, but this struck him as the perfect moment to start, and so he gave what was asked for.

He slid his tongue free, briefly wet his fingers and then plunged two into Allen's ass all at once. Allen keened again, louder than before if that was possible. The sound was laced with pain, but even that faint note vanished as Lavi began to twist and scissor his fingers deep inside the other boy. Allen simply whimpered, his anal muscles fluttering around the fingers.

Lavi worked steadily deeper before pulling back and adding a third finger to the two already buried in Allen's ass, then plunging back deep into the warm cavern. He twisted his fingers, searching, when suddenly-

* * *

Allen shrieked, back arching and hands scrabbling for purchase in the wake of the tidal wave of pleasure that had swamped him as Lavi hit that bundle of nerves.

Allen moaned, begging for more, shouting and writhing anew each time Lavi hit his prostate. He could feel himself becoming undone, feel the tingle as his balls drew up and his cock twitched in anticipation of pleasure.

* * *

It was his perineum that did it.

Lavi plunged his fingers deep, twisting them to jab almost painfully at Allen's prostate, while simultaneously pressing with gentle fingers into the sensitive skin behind his balls, and Allen was lost, screaming out his release until his voice broke, utterly lost in the throes of his pleasure.

Lavi let Allen ride out his climax on his fingers, but once the younger boy had settled down he ripped them suddenly and completely from Allen's ass. Allen whimpered in protest at the sudden sense of emptiness and loss of sensation, forcing his eyes open to glare over his shoulder at Lavi.

Lavi gave him only a smirk, before prodding Allen's loosened hole with his cock and thrusting to the root in one quick motion.

Allen screeched at the feeling of being so thoroughly filled while his nerves were still so sensitive. Lavi paused for a moment feeling the other boy's muscles work around him to accommodate the unusual intrusion. The moment was but a brief one, though, before Lavi started moving.

* * *

Lavi thrust hard into Allen's depths, holding little back from the Crown Clown. And Allen gave as good as he got, arching up to meet him thrust for thrust, and seemed to be swelling back to hardness now despite his recent draining.

Allen's whimpers and moans egged Lavi on, and he pounded harder and faster into the younger boy. He could feel his own end approaching now, with no was to stop it. He reached around, desperate to get Allen off for a second time before he himself did.

He gripped the albino's member in his hand stroking and tugging and trying his best to convey pleasure, simultaneously angling his thrusts to hit Allen's prostate dead on each time. Allen keened anew with each thrust before finally shuddering and falling limp against the dest, juices splattering the tabletop and front.

Lavi rode out Allen's orgasm, drawn more quickly to the finish by the shuddering muscles around his cock. A few strokes was all it took, however, before he was shooting his load deep into Allen's ass.

* * *

Lavi pulled slowly out, enjoying the sight of his cum trickling from the other boy's pink rosette. He indulged himself in the sight for a bit longer before leaning forward and pressing kisses to the other boy's back and shoulders before collapsing upon the desk.

* * *

Lavi slept, he didn't know for how long, before slowly drifting awake. He turned his head to see Allen in a similar state, blinking the sleep from his eyes. He grinned and pulled Allen closer to kiss him.

Just when he had begun to get back into the mood, almost a surprising possibility after the vigor of their early-morning activities, Lavi's sensitive ears heard the faint squeak of the heavy library doors and the soft footsteps that could only belong to one person.

* * *

Kanda padded softly across the library floor towards the desk and stared down dispassionately at the entangled lovers. "Tch," he mumbled, "you guys are idiots," and with that wandered away.

"Thanks, Yuu-chan!" Lavi shouted at the other's retreating back, laughing nervously as Kanda tensed, glaring at the young bookman over one shoulder, before turning on one heel and stalking out of the library.

Lavi laughed. What a wonderful distraction this all had been! He might have to try a similar relaxant to this again. _If Allen is up to it,_ he amended, looking fondly down at the limp lump of Allen on the desk. _And perhaps somewhere slightly less wooden..._


End file.
